Phrases
by shaniquacynthia
Summary: Yea just something random...Aya belongs to AmbroseLunatic and Cynthia belongs to me.


**A/n: Umm...yea this is just something that randomly popped in my head one late night and...yea. So I hope u guys enjoy this I guess its just me being silly. Also there are quite a few catch phrases in here. Can you find them all?**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own any WWE superstars or divas u recognize they belong to the Mcmahon family! Also I apologize for any spelling error.**

It was eight o'clock in the morning and the day WWE was having RAW Roulette in Vegas. A young woman named Cynthia was going to meet her good friend Aya at a coffee shop. As usual Cynthia was the first one there.

Cynthia wore ripped blue jeans, suspenders and a Superman shirt with her hair in a bob. She just hoped that Aya hurried up because she told her to clear her schedule for this New Day.

I saw that there were a few superstars and divas in the cafe and couldn't help but smile. I took a table next to Cesaro, Nattie, and TJ were sitting, near the window.

 _...Damn! Cesaro is hot. Fact! Why he got to be so fine?_ After five minutes of waiting the waiter finally came to take my order just as Aya came and sat down. The waiter was really cute he was tall, and had brown eyes and hair.

He got his notepad out getting ready to take our orders. "What do you want?"

Aya just looked at him and gestured between us. "Are...are you talking to us?" He looked offended but nodded his head like who else. She scoffed at him "Rude."

"Yea well it pays to be Roode!"

"Ok you know what. Just give me some pancakes, eggs, and bacon and orange juice please." I told him. "You want the same right?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Coffee instead of OJ. Oh! Do you guys have those huge muffins?" He sighs getting annoyed. "Is there something the matter? Do you need a hug?" We both laugh as he walks away.

"So what took you so long?"

Aya wore jeans and a Dean Ambrose Asylum t shirt with her long curly brownish red hair out framing her face and her glasses. "Hey it takes time to get this money maker perfect! So would you mind telling me why-oh my god is that Nattie!" She whispered the last past.

"Uh yea Cesaro winked at me when I walked by and sat down." When I looked over he turned around smiled at me. I turned around blushing while Aya snickered I threw a napkin at her.

"Like I was saying. Why did I have to clear my Monday?"

"Oh you didn't know!" I laughed.

"Really? Really?"

"Ok okay. I got us tickets to Monday Night Raw...and backstage passes." I smiled.

Just then our food arrived. I got a chcocolate chip muffin but Aya didn't have hers. "Hey no muffin?" She asks.

"I am the Boss around here and there is only one chocolate chip muffin. Uggh why do i have to be around uggos all day." He then walks away.

"Give me the muffin." rolling her eyes Aya demands with her hand out waiting for me to give it to her.

I scoff at her. "No."

She scoffs back at me. "Yes."

"No!" I yell moving my arms saying no.

Her dark brown eyes widen incredulously. She stands and puts her two pointer fingers up and yelling "yes!"

We go back and forth until the waiter comes back yelling at us. "Will you please shut the hell up!" We both look at each other and then at him.

"You think you know me?" I say. "How dare you yell at us and be rude! We outta bring a can of whoop ass because i said so!"

"I am the Ayatollah of rock and rolla. You'll get a beating that you will never and i mean never eeeeeveeeerrr be the same again." Aya says (see what I did .Aya.).

"Ok Aya that's enough." We both laugh. "I'm sorry um...what's your name again?" I say.

"De-"

"I doesn't matter what you name is! I should slap the taste outta mouth." He looks at me wide eyed. "Now if you smelllllll" i put left foot on the chair by me and right knee on the table with a spoon as a microphone. "What The Rock. Is. Cooking."

I try to do walk like him but its really awkward. Aya is laughing her ass off looking at me and whose behind me. I look behind me and ...Dean and Roman are sat behind us looking amused.

I look at Aya who is trying to hide her laughter and has tears coming from her eyes from laughing. "Oh my god that was horrible." I whisper to myself. I turn around put a hand on Roman's shoulder and take a deep breath. "Please tell Dwayne that I am sorry. That was really...oh my god" I just sat back down in my chair push my food away so I could put my head down in embarrassment.

He chuckles. "Of course babygirl."

Aya kicks me. "Oh stop it. I did it too. Nobody wants to hear you bitching and moaning and bitching and bitching and bitching." I try to say something but she interrupts me. "And bitching." She looks at me. I try again and she interupts me again. "And bitching."

She looks at me smirking but before I can say anything we heard screaming. We looked outside the window and fangirls were making their way inside the cafe. Roman and Dean quickly went to our table.

"Hey, yo!" Roman says as a greeting while Dean just nods at the both of us. Aya and i exchanged looks. "I love your shirt."

"Uh thanks." I say shyly. I knew i would say something stupid so i just took a bite of bacon. The fangirls were so annoying. I whisper her "Is that how me and Aya are?" she rolls her eyes shaking her head.

Next thing I know I'm being pulled towards Roman in a picture. It was so sudden that i ended up kissing his cheek. He looks at me and gives that panty dropping smile. And by the way that Dean is smiling with his dimples at Aya. Im pretty sure her face says her ovaries just exploded.

"Exuse me...um us. We are going to the lady's room." Aya practically dragged me with her. "Holy fucking shit! Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns just-what the hell!"

"Heh you telling me. I swear every chance he got -especially when the crazy fangirls- he found some way to touch me. I seriously almost jumped out of my skin when he squeezed my knee!" I exclaimed.

"Ha! Well Dean had almost a death grip on my thigh and he would move his thumb every so often. It just felt like- woooo." I put my hand on her mouth to keep her quiet.

"All right Ric Flair. Lets go." i pull her with me.

When we got to the table we had more people at our table. Randy was sitting by Dean and Cesaro by Roman. At that moment i had so many fantasies going through my head. Until i saw Cesaro eating my food.

"Hey! i was going to eat that!"i say. He just shruggs his shoulders. I scoff at him. "Can i at least have my seat back?" He gives me that adorable yet confident smile he uses on tv and pats his thigh.

I roll my eyes at him and grab a chair and putting it between him and Roman. As Aya does the same with Dean and Randy, Randy eyeing her as she sits down. He puts an arm around her shoulders as Dean places his hands back on her thigh.

While Roman has his hand once again on my knee and while Cesaro's arm is around my waist. "So what are you two ladies doing tonight?" Cesaro asks.

 **A/n: I don't expect reviews for this. It has no plot and is just really stupid. I just wanted to write it out so it can get out of my head. So...yea...**


End file.
